The invention relates to a sealing system for an internal-combustion engine. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to a sealing system for an internal-combustion engine, in which a lubricating oil catching space is separated by wall elements from adjoining space sections, which wall elements have elastic sealing elements for sealing off the spaces.
It is generally customary to separate oil-carrying space sections in an internal-combustion engine by means of corresponding sealing elements in order to thereby prevent an undesirable transfer of lubricating oil. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,843, for example, an intermediate shaft disposed below the crankshaft is separated by means of wall cross-struts. At the edges of these cross-struts, sealing elements are inserted in a groove, by means of which sealing elements, the two spaces are sealed off. However, it is a problem when major sealing gap tolerances are to be compensated, particularly as a result of the mounting or assembly of the engine structure. When conventional sealing elements are used which have, for example, a circular cross-section, in the case of sealing gap tolerances, either the two components are no longer reliably sealed off or a sealing pressure takes place which, for example, when plastic parts are used, generates sealing forces in the main force closure which may damage the plastic part.
It is therefore an object of the invention to further develop a sealing device which can be used for shutting-of or sealing-off oil-guiding space sections and which, despite existing sealing gap tolerances of, for example, +/−2 to 3 mm, ensures a reliable sealing off of the oil space or spaces.
This object of the invention is achieved by providing a sealing system for an internal-combustion, in which a lubricating oil catching space is separated by wall elements from adjoining space sections, which wall elements have elastic sealing elements for sealing off the spaces, wherein a sealing element is provided for compensation of sealing gap tolerances which has at least two sealing arms which in use abuttingly engage a space wall to be sealed off.
By means of a sealing device equipped with at least two sealing arms, sealing gap tolerances can be compensated so that, despite existing sealing gaps, the oil-carrying space or spaces are securely sealed off. As a result of the fact that the two sealing arms rest elastically or flexibly in the secondary force closure against the space wall to be sealed off, no excessive sealing forces are generated so that the sealing element according to the invention is suitable particularly for sealing off plastic components or similar devices.
This specification and the following claims describe additional advantageous further developments and improvements of the sealing system according to preferred embodiments of the invention for an internal-combustion engine.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of a sealing profile is obtained when the cross-section of the sealing elements is Y-shaped.
Sealing elements according to the preferred embodiments of the invention are particularly suitable for separating two oil suction spaces from one another in an internal-combustion engine. In this case, the oil shut-off wall provided with the sealing element is arranged between an oil suction pipe and an oil barrier insertion part which separates the two oil suction spaces from one another.
For packaging reasons, the oil suction pipe is constructed in two parts according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, that is, of a base part and of a flat cover part closing an opening of the base part. As a result, the oil pan can be flanged directly to the crankcase without having to change, for example, the space of the oil pan because of the oil suction pipe.
For optimizing the flow of the suctioned-off lubricating oil, two spillway-type projections are provided on the interior side of the cover part according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention.
Two embodiments of the invention will be explained in detail in the following description and drawing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.